


Mental Care Inc.

by Leveling



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Mental Hospital AU, Multi, Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede, Pre-Game Chabashira Tenko, Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Pre-New Dangan Ronpa V3, adding some more characters, eh, ill do it now, im realizing i met a lot of people at the mental hospital, im taking some creative liberties, not all of this has happened to me, plus i just like making everything angsty and horrible, should i tag the rest of the characters later or now?, some characters will come in later chapters i havent finished yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leveling/pseuds/Leveling
Summary: Ouma has has enough of his abusive father, so he tries to kill him. This then backfires. Ouma is sent to a mental hospital while the CPS take care of the rest. Along ouma's way to mental recovery he may meet some new friends.





	1. Make a difference

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that this is the second fic iv ever written in my life so.. keep an open mind i guess?

Abuse. It happens every day but what do we really do to stop this seemingly endless cycle? Kokichi ouma is a victim. A victim of heavy abuse from peers and most of all, his only family. His worthless good for nothing drunken abusive dad. Frightening ouma into making food for him because he was too bothered to get up off his ass to make something.

Ouma was left a lot of nights without dinner, his father getting angry at him for making food that he didn’t want or didn’t taste good to him. The only food ouma really ate was lunch, and even then that didn’t last long; getting beat up day after day behind school, going so far to the point where he would throw up from being kicked and toyed with by some of the assholes that their parents dare to call people.

On one stormy day, ouma had finally… cracked you could say. He planned to poison his father. After the way he treated his mother all the way up to her death from overworking herself. The neglect of his baby brother who was swiftly taken away by CPS and never seen again. There were charges pressed for neglect of an infant, but the case never went anywhere.

After cooking the food ouma got out a bottle of rat poison, hoping the amount would be enough to kill him quickly. But before he could even bring the plate over he was rammed into a nearby wall.

“You little shit! Trying to poison me with fucking rat poisoning eh? No wonder your shitty food always tastes bad! You’ve been out to get me since your whore of a mother left you, haven’t you?”

Ouma was never pleased when his father talked about his mom in such a fowl tone. Something inside telling him to fight back, it was a battle just to suppress the urge to hurt him while his windpipe was being crushed by his father's arm up against the wall.

“I mean i wouldn’t expect any better from you since *she* taught you everything she knew. And you still hold onto that checkered snot rag, what are you? Some sort of baby? Then again you’ve never proven to be anything like a man at all.”

Every second that passed just made ouma want to lose control more and more. That checkered scarf means the world to him. It’s the only thing he has left of his mother at this point. 

The scumbag presses against his throat harshly

“Well?... Say something! DO IT!”

At this point in time, ouma had had enough. Kokichi ouma has snapped. With a shot of adrenaline ouma started to strangle his father, bringing him to the ground with a loud thud. All his father did was laugh at him and mock him for his lack of strength. 

“Hahaha, that all you got princess? Why not make some tea while your at it?”

Ouma reels back and swiftly punches his father in the face. Again. And again. Before he knew it there were sirens outside of the apartment building. Great, one of the neighbors must have called the police...

Hearing a knock at the door telling him to open up for them his knee jerk response was to… well threaten his own life. He didn’t have the guts to deal with the cops. He just wanted to die. For everything to end.

He takes a knife and presses it up against his throat, once the police burst into the room there was already a tiny bleeding slit in his neck. But after some negotiation he puts the knife on the ground and lets whatever happens to him happen… things might actually get better for a change.  
______________________________________________________________________


	2. New found friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma is put in an unfamiliar place, a hospital. Here he finds the people he will be spending the rest of his month with while the CPS case carries forward. Ouma has no good candidates for legal guardians in his family so its up to the hospital staff to help him along on his way to recovery from his fathers abuse and loss of his young brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the first and second chapter done with before I even got my account so i'm glad that I could at least post these. As always, hope you enjoy.

Ouma has now been sitting in a room for about three hours now… the anticipation could kill. Finally being able to sleep and eat in a safe environment… hopefully. Honestly he has no idea what to expect.

After about 15 minutes worth of paperwork he’s led to room where everyone has group therapy with other connected rooms where people sleep. No one was in the room at the current time so he just too a random seat, but was shocked to find that the chairs were… extremely heavy for some reason?

“Uhg, another boy?...” someone in the distant hall sighs with slight disgust. “I guess i have to help you, here” 

A girl with long hair walks out from a nearby room, giving the chair a strong tug and it slides out from the table seemingly with ease.

“Hah, it’s funny that a string bean like you picks the heaviest chair in the room”

“... Heaviest chair? What?” 

“They’re all weighed down with different amounts of sand so we can’t throw them if any of us get mad… doesn’t really work sometimes.” 

The girl looks off in thought as if she were remembering something, but swiftly turns back to ouma.

“So you’re new here? Right? Well we’re in group right now, i personally just didn’t like the topic so i left”

“You’re…. Allowed to do that?” ouma managed to choke out. This girl was… a bit intimidating to say the least. Something about her seems to scare him and makes him want to stay away at a safe distance of…. At least 20 feet away.

“Yup! If you find yourself uncomfortable then you can just leave… hold on. Are you scared of me at all?”

“Uh… u-um..” he wasn’t quite prepared to answer that, nor would he ever be. Deciding to semi-dodge the question he answers with “wh-what if i am….” shit… shit shit shit that’s probably the wrong thing to say isn’t it.

“Ah… i uh, tend to have that effect on people. Please don’t be scared of me… i wont hurt you i swear. How about we be friends, please? I got here yesterday so i’m new too technically.” she pleaded with him as if he was… suddenly important.

Friend… that word hasn’t come up in a long time. Becoming friends.. Sounds nice actually. “That… sounds nice actually.”

“It’s settled then! So if this isn’t too personal, how did you get here? Wait how rude of me we haven’t even introduced each other!”

“That would be a good idea..” ouma comments sheepishly, still weary about being in a new place with new people. Having no idea what to expect can be extremely stressful. 

“So i’m Tenko Chabashira, and you are?”

“I-im Kokichi Ouma.. nice to meet you Chabashira-san”

“I should probably start with why i’m here right?” tenko looks at the floor in what seemed like a tad bit of shame at the thought of why she was in a place like this.

“That would seem like a good way to start. I don’t really know what else to talk about…” ouma wasn’t really one of many interests since his home life and school life were poor. Most of his time was spent on homework but sometimes books and short little video games would find their way into his free time if he had some with him.

“So… the reason why im here is for assaulting my father… I-it was an accident i swear i’m not dangerous! Dont hate me!” it seems that the surprised look on oumas face had sent chabashira into some sort of shock.

“A-ah no! I’m the one who should be sorry.. I uh… guess i looked at you weirdly or something. It’s my fault.” ouma looks down to his feet in shame, realizing that he might have just screwed over his chance of having a better chance at being happy in a new place.

“I.. Its ok..” chabashira does the same, looking down at her fidgeting feet. 

“So, go on.... If you want to that is. Why.. did you hurt your dad?” ouma inquires.

“He’s not exactly my father, but i call him that only because he’s my legal guardian. He’s a martial artist trying to perform a new sort of martial arts called neo-aikido. I don’t really see the need for the neo part but i don’t really think about it too hard. He makes me practice with him every day since he took custody of me so i became kinda stronger than i thought so when he started to make me a bit… uncomfortable i did one of those action movie moves where you flip the guy over your shoulder, ya know what i’m talking about right?”

“Yeah, i think so.. I’m sorry that that happened to you.”

“Don’t be, it was my fault anyway. I’m too impulsive and should learn from my mistakes.”

“I see..” ouma looks around for a second in thought “so t-the reason why im here is-”

In that very moment, doors opened in the hall and two sets of people flowed out into the main room. Most of them yelling out broken bits of conversation that couldn’t be heard over one another.

“Maaaaaan that was boring. Why didn’t i just make up an excuse to walk out. Ugh.” the boy with dark purple spiked up hair groaned in dismay at his own decisions. Seeming to be quite the obvious buffoon from the get go.

The others standing around him as he walked laughed at his off hand comment, some staying silent like the… insanely tall and strong looking guy with long brown locks of mussed up hair. 

“Oh please, it wasn’t that bad.. Ok maybe it was, but only a little bad. I only wanted to snap someone's neck for like 5 seconds ok?” a long haired boy with a surgical mask stated, others laughing to their heart's content at these comments

B… break someone’s neck? Well… this is a mental hospital after all. It’s not like he had any choice and the orphanage wasn’t an option… “im never going to see him again aren't i…” ouma whispered to himself, silence surrounding him as if he were in a bubble.

“Huh? Did you say something?” chabashira questioned, wanting to see if ouma was at least ok.

“Oh! Uh nothing, i’m just a little tired. I've been in the process of coming here since yesterday after all” ouma laughs a little.. It wasn’t exactly a lie. I mean yes he was tired, but this wasn’t the reason why he was feeling this way. 

Ouma looks over to the group, one of them being a boy with dark blueish hair.. The look on his face unnerves ouma, as if there was something off about him. Feeling thoroughly uneased ouma looks over to the things he was given, one of which was a journal.  
_____________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mix of my personal experiences at the mental hospital and pulled from my imagination on what could have happened if i was in ouma's situation. So i hope this is at least sort of satisfying?


	3. Entry Number 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! i might be making a discord if anyone is interested in talking to me about further updates on any of my fics or any one shots you want me to write. tell me what you think!

'Day 1 ! Have fun!

Ok so i haven’t talked to anyone yet, but someone talked to me! A girl named Chabashira-san was very nice to me! Much nicer than dad usually is. A nice lady took me to the main room where everyone sits around and does… well nothing i guess. I didn’t bring a book or anything so i hope i have something to do.'

“Hey ouma-kun, what are you writing?” chabashira inquires, having nothing really better to do at the current moment.

“Not much, i just thought i would write about my day since we have nothing to do for the next… ten minutes or so, right?” ouma says while taking a peek at the schedule for the current day. 

“Oh, you know you don’t have to, right? They just want you to vent your feeling out and if they don’t like it then they tear it out.” chabashira seemed very straight forward on that note, as if it had happened to her personally.

“That… seems a bit rude really…” ouma sets down the marker he was using to write. Speaking of the marker it was going to take some getting used to with this type of marker. The big fat kind. No pencils. No pens. Not even skinny markers.

The group at the other table was talking sorta loudly, hearing snippets of the conversation that really didn’t mean anything out of context and a whole bunch of laughing. “They um… seem to be having fun.” ouma said out in almost a whisper.

“Hm? Oh.. them. Yeah that group is loud as always.” tenko sighs, slight annoyance dripping from her words. “Hey! Can you guys try keeping it down for once!” she raised her voice at the group; this was obviously going to go nowhere.

The spiky haired individual looked up from the conversation with a sneer on his face. “You know, i haven’t liked your attitude since you came over here. Are you sure there isn’t a way they can send you back?” he seemed very adamant about asking that question, as if he didn’t already know.

“Kaito, if it were that easy and i didn’t hate the girls in the girls ward i would happily leave this god forsaken side of the hospital but i can’t and you know it.” she seemed to be taking the smartass rout with him. Ouma just looked on, confused as to the drama behind what was going on; why was she removed from the girls ward? What kind of attitude has she been giving? Too many questions for a nervous boy like ouma to ask openly around such scary strangers.

Ouma turned to get a closer look at the group only to be met with the seering look of a pair of eyes belong to the strongest looking member of the group. He felt like he was frozen, unable to look away from the glare the larger boys eyes held over him. Slowly raising his hand, ouma waved at the boy but to this the boy just looked away with sudden disinterest. 

Ooook? That was… slightly terrifying? Tenko and Kaito are still bickering and whatnot, but deciding to ignore them he looks at his schedule and wonders what time it is, wasn’t this group therapy thing supposed to happen seven minutes ago? Looking up in confusion he first looked to tenko, trying to get her attention he said “um, excuse me.” but alas, he wasn’t heard.

After a long time of listening to the group argue and talk about the girls on the other side of the hospital, a short apathetic and tired looking nurse came up to the table of boys. “Alright , that’s enough.” and as soon as the nurse spoke tenko grew quiet as if she had some sort of power over her, but it seems that Kaito wasn’t letting up that easily. 

“Hah! Got nothing to say now that your-” he was interrupted by a very annoyed sounding “I said that’s enough, Kaito. Teasing gets you nowhere.” while this did silence Kaito he rolled his eyes furiously. 

“Ok now that that’s settled, it’s time for lunch!” everyone jumped to attention walked over to the door that ouma had recently come in from. Ouma stands in line, the boy with the blue-ish hair that had unsettled him earlier was right behind him. Momentarily feeling a tap on his shoulder he turned around, clutching his notebook tightly with dread. 

“You know you don’t have to take that with you, right?” he pointed out to the boy to which he simply replied “oh i know, it’s really more of a comfort thing… that’s probably weird, i know.” 

“Oh, no i don’t really care, you do you. But just don’t be so quiet all the time. Its kinda pissing me off, can you do that for me?” ouma looked a little scared as he said this, but soon nodded. The blue haired boy then smiled at him… maybe he wasn’t so bad ouma thought to himself, “oh, by the way i’m shuichi saihara, maybe i came off as a bit harsh there. I’ll tell you a bit more about everyone else once we get our food ok?” 

Ouma nods along until the line starts moving, so he follows along. Hungry and uncertain of what will happen next.

______________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo boy! that was a long time before i got this chapter out! sorry for the wait everyone. i'm glad i got back to this when i did or i never would have been able to finish it since i'm starting to forget everything that happened when i was in the mental hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the first chapter even though it was really just me getting that part out of the way. I have never experienced this myself so it was rather hard to write in a perspective as such. Next chapter coming very very soon.


End file.
